Jeeves and the Experimental Explorer
by Amethystaura
Summary: Thorough Wodehousian slash, PWP. Bertie Wooster's dominant, lascvicious, and extremely creative and endearing in skilfully initiating a strong bond of steaming physical intimacy with his characteristically captivating but inexperienced sweetheart, Jeeves.


"Will you be requiring anything else for the night, sir?"

Ah, there it was. The dreaded note of exhaustion carefully disguised in those honeyed tones, easily detected by the Wooster pinnae. I sighed & turned around to face my man.

"What now, Jeeves, are you really planning on retiring before ten tonight?"

"I'm afraid such is my intention sir..." He paused to note the baffled look I gave him.

"As you will have expected, sir, it was a particularly disconsolate and stubborn bevy of Bathing Belles contestants that happened to demand my undivided time and attention, and therefore, I was compelled to expend a considerable portion of my energy entertaining them."

I snorted incredulously. "Females, I say! You know Jeeves, sometimes I can't help wishing that you hadn't such a sympathetic and sagacious air about you, nor such dashed good looks. It would lay them off, if you get what I mean..."

The man regarded me with mild amusement, indicated by the twitch of a dark, threaded eyebrow. "I am apologetic for having upset any plans you might have had, sir. I, however, must go now, unless you have anything further to tell me."

I heaved a dramatic sigh. "Upset any plans, Jeeves?"

Jeeves somehow managed to look both thoughtful and glassy at once. "Well sir, I was led to believe that something was to ensue, were I to 'rub you up the wrong side', in your very own words."

I sidled closer to him, flexing my fingers with particularly mischievous intent. "Great Scott, you know that the nastiest thing I could ever do to a dashing lad such as yourself, is teach you just how to wish a gentleman a good night."

Jeeves smilingly steadied his gaze on mine, as my hands found their way to his hips.

"While the ladies were busy clawing at the youngest and most charming Bathing Belles panelist, there sat old Wooster in a sunny corner of the Drones', painfully judging the prospects of getting you to hop into your birthday suit, _and_ into my bed, fantasizing about all the impish things I'd do to you, while steeling myself for the possibility of disappointment..." I paused to clear my throat for effect but not for long. "So that's the Wooster noggin-ache in a nutshell!"

Jeeves smiled quietly and coolly enough for a fellow trying to stifle a yawn. "Your candour & determination have never failed to impress me, sir, however, on the aforesaid account-"

And once again his opinion was left hanging in mid air, as it had been so often ever since I'd first made a physical proclamation of my love to him six months ago, on a passionate impulse every single time.

I grasped Jeeves' hips firmly and kissed him full on the mouth, and then insistently flattened his frame against the wall, despite mild protests. However, we Woosters aren't nincompoops, and it didn't take long to sink in that he hadn't any real intention of enthusiastically responding, so after patiently enduring a couple more tongue thrusts, he appeared only too relieved when I withdrew.

I sighed, shrugged and stepped back. Jeeves hesitated, smiling awkwardly, an was about to open his recently raided mouth when I interjected.

"Um, sorry pal, I could've just taken the hint. We'll just have to wait a bit, is it? Hop along then."

Jeeves cleared his throat. "I apologize for my hesitance and...frigidity sir, which can attributed to my exhaustion."

I brushed off his apology. "Yes, yes, I've got the drift. I just can't help but feel a little...say, are you too tired to read my mind?"

"I believe the word for which you grope is 'demoralised.' May I take the liberty of making a suggestion, sir?" At my little nod of consent he continued. " I perhaps sir, if I could garner sufficient zeal, and you could allot some time tomorrow, not only would we be well, refreshed, but you too could formulate more, if I may say so, techniques, to facilitate the smooth and uninterrupted execution of your plans. I am _not_ entirely averse to the idea, as your misconception may be. In fact, I eagerly await it..."

Have I mentioned how I very nearly moan with longing every time I see Jeeves blush? I wouldn't have been surprised in the least, had he suddenly stopped mid-sentence & pinched himself under the current circumstances, ie. the sight of teensy cherry pink bubbles of love and excitement blooming forth from the accomplished Wooster pinnae. I was never too good at it, but nevertheless, I tried looking contemplative (if that's the word to describe what my man looks like a lot of the time) instead of leaping onto him again.

"Smashing, Jeeves. Sorry once again, if the young-ish master underestimated you. So long then, better pinch those bed bugs if you are to be re-ju-ve-na-ted, tomorrow."

"I endeavour to give satisfaction, sir, and I am eager to imbibe each new experience that presents itself to me. Good night, sir."

"Good night, my pickled cucumber. Bertie loves you, and for that case, your invitingly smackable-"

Even the fact that Jeeves had trickled out of the room before I could give him another slobbery good night kiss couldn't pop the pink bubbles. I'd already been struck with one of my brightest ideas so far, just as good old Mr. Gravity had been "appled" on to do whatever he did.

All I knew was that there was no holding back Bertram Wooster's imagination, Bathing Belles or no Bathing Belles.

Dear readers, I'll try my hardest not to bore your wigs off, there are certain willowy-wispies a-springing in the Wooster heart that just must be shared with someone other than my beloved.

You see, Bertram's a seasoned egg in the whole merry mulberry bush routine with the lads. I've had my fair share of the gentlemen, but I admit I've been in some serious stuff too.

Gussie Finknottle and young Tuppy Glossop were pretty happily convinced that mine would be the face they'd see every morning on awakening and every night before hitting the sack. Young Bingo and Freddie Widgeon were 'fleeting doves', but now as far as they're were concerned, Jeeves says that they're "afflicted with a debilitating infatuation with ladies".

I suppose you could call Jeeves the third feather in my cap, _never_ to have a successor. Most sane young ladies would ladder their stockings to be able to accesorise his bed, so it's no wonder that I slept fitfully that night, trying to conconct an interesting way of introducing my Heaven-sent beloved to the mulberry bush routine. You see, Jeeves can undoubtedly recite the fattest encyclopaediae on the human anatomy and 'whatsit'ology backwards, but he's been raised in an environment where folks are most likely alien to the whole concept of, ahem, 'experimenting'.

I awoke a little late the next morning, a bit miffed at finding my morning cup of tea where it waited for me, unaccompanied by a certain dark and dutiful presence at its side. I lost no time in sucking a few quick mouthfuls of the lovingly prepared potion, and still clad in my pyjamas, tiptoed out of my room.

Jeeves does have some remarkable stamina. He was already pottering about the kitchen while the man of the house was out cold in his Brer Rabbit pyjamas. I sneaked upto the kitchen door and stood awhile outside, debating on whether to surprise him a good morning kiss. However, seeing as it was cruel to tax a drowsy brain, I decided to go ahead. In I sneaked, making the most of being able to ogle my valet in his shirt-sleeves and waistcoat unnoticed.

Jeeves was silent and thoughtful as he seemed to concentrate on the task of polishing my shoes. It actually appears he was concentrating very hard, because from what I could make out, he wasn't stopping. Here was my chance.

I crept up behind him, half afraid that Jeeves might see me in those thoroughly mirrored shoes, but he seemed so dashed absorbed.

"Morning, Jeeves! Embrace the day!" I hollered. In a fit of joy I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, and swinging him around, planted the aforesaid kiss on those tasty lips. Taking advantage of Jeeves' rare paralysis which usually occurs after a shock-induced break in concentration, I swiftly knocked an entire peg of black boot polish over whatever part of his attire I had access to, while not detaching my mouth from his for even a second.

After I decided that my valet needed some fresh air, I loosened my hold on him and halted the kiss. Jeeves smiled warmly. "Good morning, sir, your enthusiasm overwhelms me."

I grinned and waved a hand over his stained and sticky clothes. "So has my thoughtless handiwork." Jeeves looked at me for a couple of seconds before slowly lowering his gaze to my t.h. I was nearly gloating, because from my analysis, my kiss had played fiddlesticks with his brain to the extent that he hadn't noticed. "Thoughtless indeed, sir."

Now I wasn't going to be rattled by the fellow. "Pity, you poor old thing," I tutted, "Come now, suppose you'll just have to get those off..."

Jeeves gave a tiny nod as he delicately straightened his dripping collar. "I shall set about it directly, sir, so if you'd..." I tried to keep a straight face as his voice trailed off and his fingers froze in the midst of flicking of the residue. Jeeves slowly raised his dark head to look at me with as much disbelief as a Stoic can muster, glanced briefly at the clock, and then turned his cold and calculating gaze back at me. He cleared his throat. "It's barely 9 'o clock and we haven't even breakfasted."

Jeeves was never adept at the mulberry routine, but neither was he a dry twit.

"Precisely. We'll engage ourselves in the process of working up a healthy apetite for a breakfast, to be had after we're done. You haven't even cooked anything. Any objection to my logic?"

Jeeves stared at me long and hard, before quirking his mouth and clearing his throat. "Perhaps you'd prefer it if I were to undress in private, sir?", he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Tommy-rot, no such preferences." I leaned back against the countertop, grinning rather toothily. "I want you in your birthday suit by the time I count ten, or on second thoughts, 50- you are too overdressed! Speaking of overdressed, may I assist you in your non-overdressing?"

It was pipping to watch a deep red tinge his cheeks as Jeeves glowered at me for a while, before dramatically drawing himself up to his full height. If there's one thing Bertram's learnt of over these 6 months, it's the existence of something called the 'Pride of the Jeeveses'.

Fixing me with a cool, sharp gaze, my man proceeded to undress with a dash of pomp. His fingers moved with remarkable speed, as he loosened his tie, unbuttoned his soiled waistcoat, and unfastened his belt, and then with equally remarkable aim, tossed them into the little laundry basket a few feet away. I followed his every move, my mouth turning dry and my knees noticably getting a little knocky.

Jeeves, now clad in a crisp white shirt & dark trousers, much to my displeasure suddenly ceased the attack on his own garments. "Pardon me for mentioning it, sir, but the kitchen isn't the customary or even a comfortable venue for such eventualities."

I was beginnning to seethe, and was about to tick him off for his ignorance about suitable venues, but considering the bedroom was indeed the best & most easily available otion for a first-timer, I nodded my consent. "Right ho then, on to the living room!"

Jeeves smirked quietly, and promptly turned on his heels & trickled out. I was already admittedly jittery and also well aroused. Wooster, who rattles on about being a seasoned egg with much evidence for the statement, was actually shaken by a chap who'd never before seen the inside of another man's bedroom for anything except professional purposes. I gathered myself before following him into the living room.

The sight which greeted me was unexpected, but one I'd been steeling myself to face for quite a while. Jeeves was bally starkers. Except of course, for a pair of very short & pleasingly clinging shorts. I stopped dead in my tracks, absorbing the full effect of what I saw, while a little comrade who's been dormant for the past 6 months, urgently tried to peep over the rim of my pyjama bottoms.

Jeeves' clothes had never really given me a correct estimate of his figure. Considering the spectacles I'd seen in the past (including myself), I'd been ready to forgive minor physical imperfections. There was nothing to forgive, & he too was acutely aware of that as he took a little step forward.

"Is it wrong, sir, to consider that you too should be in a similar state of undress?" His voice carried a hint of hesitation.

"What I have in my mind does not entail _my_ nudity at this juncture; you, on the other, ought to be getting on."

If there's _something_ that Jeeves could tip me off on in these matters, it's how to be seductive. One finger tucked in the waistline of his shorts and another tracing his upper thigh, he cocked his head. "Would you like to help me remove the remaining garment...sir?"

My voice was nearly hoarse with the need to see him fully naked, but I still replied, "Don't tempt me, Jeeves. Bally take that off!"

Always one to comply with a reasonable request, Jeeves had disrobed fully within the next minute, making my mouth go dry. He was beautiful, he was unreal. "What've you been doing to look like this?" I half growled, as I made my way over to him. "Avoiding sinful foods and beverages, unlike the Oofy Prossers of this world, I presume?"

Jeeves smiled modestly as he willingly stepped into my enthusiastic embrace. "The brief course of my profession, the standards of living of the lower classes & a constant desire to meet all expectations haven't permitted much else." I looked at him for a few moments, trying to absorb the explanation he'd just spouted, not succeeding much but still moved to some extent by Jeeves' depth. I moaned softly as I gazed at him, & my arms encircled his narrow yet strong waist to pull him closer for a kiss.

As expected, he was at a loss of what to do till I guided his hands to rest on my shoulders, and my own slipped down his broad back, to cup Jeeves' buttocks for the very first time in our relationship. Kissing him deeply, I gently urged him to move on to our destination. Jeeves obeyed me, as while in an enthusiatic liplock we migrated from the centre of the living room to a more comfortable familiar environment, in my opinion.

Once there, I deliberately knocked us against the bed; the back of Jeeves' knees hit the edge, he almost doubled backwards till I lunged forward to catch him. I paused awhile for a quick kiss on the bridge of his nose, before I heaved him backwards till he landed on the bed, sprawled and naked but still dignified.

Before I could make another move, Jeeves sat up practically panting, and interrupted,"Pardon me sir, but do I suffer the delusion that the proceedings ought to be more...mellowed and slow?"

'Mellowed and slow' was certainly no delusion; it's what all young and inexperienced newly-weds would expect the nature of proceedings to be on their wedding night. Jeeves in the nude was truly a sight for sore eyes. Had patience been a prominent virtue in me on our first time together, I'd be making _slow_ love to my darling at the moment, tasting every inch of his body, _starting_ with his velvety thighs. Moreover, as my readers have found out, I prefer to let my _actions_ speak for me. When I told Jeeves all of the above, he stared at me for a moment before blushing deeply and quickly looking away.

I grinned and grabbed the opportunity of inspecting my prize without his feeling awkward. The fact that I'm not too smooth with words was doing nothing to help, considering that I was momentarily robbed of speech. I'm not a consultant "metaphorologist", or else I'd've compared Jeeves' fine and youthful physique to that of a fiercely desirable Greek god's.

Making love to him requires time & stamina (not that I need worry). Jeeves was heart-stoppingly masculine with a sculpted, solid physique & a towering height (though it was horizontal at the moment), but _beautifully_ vulnerable with milky skin & _perfect_ proportions.

Now any wishy washy bloke in my place would _swoon_ at the view, but we Woosters are made of sterner stuff, & beauty is inspiration. Unable to tear my gaze from him, I struggled (for obvious reasons) to unfasten the front of my pyjamas. "Jeeves" I breathed, catching his attention, "Allow me to introduce to you, the third member of our company-"

I stopped midway as a muscular spasm of dismay washed over Jeeves' delicate features, & he glared at me. Clearing his throat, he stubbornly pulled the covers over himself so as to obscure my view. " Sir, I was vaguely aware of a most promiscuous practise among the upper classes, called a 'threesome' in colloqiual terms, but forgive me for I cannot condone it."

I broke in a series of most alarming guffaws, causing him to throw an agitated glance at the door. "Jeeves," I panted, as he looked at me with concern, "I wouldn't be so daft as to do that with _you_, I mean it's a smash at all the Drones' parties, but a kind of, um, thingummy, doing it with a lad of Christian breeding, as it were. Ah, the word I meant was 'sacrilege'."

I once again grinned triumphantly as Jeeves relaxed, still a shade bewildered. With one last tug, I managed to free my straining erection. "Jeeves," I announced, "Presenting Peter Pan the renowned explorer!"

Jeeves looked at me quizically before lowering his gaze to what I was so proudly displaying. "Impressive, isn't he?"

Jeeves raised an eyebrow with the initial amazement. His voice was slightly high pitched. "Am I much mistaken, sir, or is christening one's privates also a frequent practice among gentleman of your standing?"

"Oh yes, and for your information, Peter's not your average quack, he's a distinguished member of the...the...help me out, will you?"

Jeeves relaxed a little & smiled smugly, gaze fixed on me. "The post-Renaissance explorers' guild, sir?"

"That's nice. Oh well, Peter's got a habit of looking before leaping, dashed admirable, I say. What do you deduce?"

"I deduce that your companion prefers an analytical perusal of the territory he intends to _conquer_, sir, & it does well to facilitate his desires" With that snippet of encouragement Jeeves seductively lowered himself on to the sheets, & as if that weren't enough to fuel my hunger, invitingly flung off the covers to reveal the aforesaid territory.

Soon enough I was fighting to get off the damp pyjamas, as Jeeves reclined naked, watching me coolly. In a trice I had landed on the bed & manouvered myself between his thighs, a haven I was to frequently occupy in the days to come. I found myself unabashedly ogling, as he patiently watched me. I chuckled to myself, knowing full well that this was the closest Jeeves would ever to being perplexed by _me_.

I took time to appreciate every little detail of perfection. The graceful column of his neck, the aligned slope of his shoulders, the breadth of his proud chest topped by two tiny nipples, a _flat_ midriff with firm inward curves on each side of his abdomen, the deep hollow of each pronounced hipbone...

"Jeeves," I breathed, encircling his firm thighs, "I need to see more of you..." A little confused, he still obliged when I traced the underside of his thighs, & capping the backs of his knees, slowly but firmly lifted his upper legs, encouraging him to draw his knees up to his chest so as to provide me with the desired view...

My dear readers must have gauged my words. My breath caught in my throat as I swept my fingers reverently over the swell of each buttock. My penis twitched in approval.

"Peter conveys his heartiest compliments, Jeeves" I chirped.

I traced my finger to the valley between his buttocks, and parted the creamy flesh to reveal the tiny opening to the gold within.

Now when any virile gentleman with his lemon in its rightful place, would go weak in the knees at the sight of such a succulent, virginal backside, my vocal cords fluttered to emit a peculiar groan. Superhuman as Jeeves might be in almost every way, I wasn't about to blindly rely on the miraculous elasticity of his third eye.

"Sir?" came the faint inquiry as I dislodged myself off his body & scrambled over to the bed-side drawer.

"Just a moment darling" I said, hunting about among the checked & striped ties I'd been fervently trying to hide from him. "I forgot Peter's most essential ingredient. Ah, here we go."

I climbed back onto the bed and settled myself once again between his legs, as I cheerfully brandished a little pot above my head. "Have you the foggiest what this is?"

Jeeves, who'd been quietly observing my actions ("farewell, oh ostentatious ties") now uprighted himself, slowly but gracefully, supposedly to get a better look at the shimmering contents of the pot. This seemed pretty unnecessary; keeping in mind the volumes of fish the man consumes, his eyesight ought to have been formidably good. Moreover, we both were too young to become bespectacled Glossops.

"D'you know what this is used for?" I repeated gently.

An imperceptible frown marred his fine features, indicating that something was amiss. "Lubricants alleviate tension...sir."

"Brilliant guess," I murmured nervously. Jeeves silently lowered his gaze, presumably to my little chum. I winced a little as I noticed his toes curl into the mattress; he probably hadn't expected this.

I sighed as it brought to mind my first personal encounter with posterior intimacy, a whole decade ago. It had been the first & decidedly the very last time I'd been on the receiving end, and Jeeves' current trepidation accelerated the stinging memories.

I crooked a finger under his chin, slowly lifting it for his gaze to meet mine. In a flurry of lust over my valet's enviably lovely body, I realised I'd nearly forgotten to appreciate how darned handsome a face he had. A broad pearly forehead, those enchantingly expressive but ironically impenetrable black pools of wit and wisdom, rosy high cheekbones, a quirkily aristocratic nose & a pair of the sweetest lips I'd tasted.

"Jeeves," I said, "There's nothing in the _world_ that's more powerful than a Wooster in love; yes, a tyrant in the garb of an aunt, perhaps, but nothing else."

Jeeves cocked a bemused eyebrow, continuing to examine me.

"Believe it or not, I'm still reeling from the shock that the divine Reginald Jeeves actually returns my affections. You've no idea how priveleged I feel to be with you, right here right now, like this... I'm frightfully lucky that you're going to devotedly gift yourself this way me, and not to some intellectual humbug, or worse still, a female!"

The ghost of a smile alighted on those ruby lips, and my spirits immediately arose.

"The seas are bound to be a tad choppy for everyone the first time, but here's Bertram's solemn pledge of love, as it were, that I'll do everything in my power to allo...alla...alleviate any discomfort or pain. That's obviously what the lubricant's for!"

Gussie Fink-Nottle couldn't have delivered a more meaningful speech at the Market Snodsbury Grammar School. Jeeves' face gradually melted into a warm smile. "I love you too, sir," he whispered, "and I have complete faith in you...and in the third member of our party." It worked wonders for my wilting erection.

"That's my lad," I murmured in relief and happiness, as I kissed his smooth forehead. My lips moved on to caress his temple, & then a rounded cheekbone. Meanwhile, my hands swam across the rippling muscles of his back, & as I slipped my tongue in between his lips, I langourously returned my lover to his former supine position on the bed.

I tightened my fingers in his thick, ebony hair and tilted his face to grant my lips better access to his elegant neck. My mouth claimed his throat, as I nibbled at the skin. As I shifted my attentions to the the side of his neck, just beneath his ear, my hands crept up onto his broad chest.

Jeeves cried out when I squeezed his nipples hard. My tongue dove into his ear, causing him groan softly and if I'm not mistaken, he'd actually begun to _sweat_. Impulsively I pressed my erection into his inner thigh, drawing another gasp. "_This..._is just how much I want you," I mumbled in his ear.

My hands expertly gripped and massaged their way down the sides of his rippling torso, stopping to tease the hard curvature of his hips. Jeeves' breathing was becoming increasingly ragged, just as I pressed my thumbs in quick circular caresses in the hollows of his hipbones. My lips teased the column of his neck, and my fingers corresponded to the movements by tracing the V of his hipbones to the apex between his thighs.

Jeeves' discouragingly dormant manhood had by now begun to rebel against the weight of my belly with a friction to relish. I took a deep breath when my fingers brushed the snug cleft of his bottom.

"Jeeves," I breathed, "I'm not as articulate as I'm an admirer of physical beauty, & I hope you won't mind, but when I try to say 'You've got the finest pair of-', I always fall short of an appropriate _geographical_ metaphor...Do something!"

Jeeves' lips parted for a moment; the fellow was obviously still trying to keep up with me. "I'm inclined to believe that 'batholiths' would satisfy your description, sir," he whispered. "Extensive igneous landforms of volcanic origin, in the form of large rounded convex hills of solidified magma."

I was momentarily stunned. It was a typically Jeevesian trait to be able to recall obscure an geography lesson while in the midst of a heated inaugaration of one's sex life. I mentally saluted him before continuing.

Jeeves' erection gradually perked up, especially when I reverently wrapped the fingers of one hand around the engorged flesh. "This," I continued, stroking him with the spirit of a seasoned Drone, "is the physical e-qui-val-ent, of, um, a.. a.. volcano!" In answer to the quirk of my valet's sweating eyebrow, I winced a little. "Dash it all pal, it's supposed to signify balderdash like, tremors and explosions and things of that kind, just before..._climax_..."

Jeeves managed a faint smile at my seemingly endearing attempts to pacify him. I took heart, and carefully fingering the cleft of his buttocks, I slipped my finger deeper in, till I was touching the entrance to my conquest. Jeeves arched ever so slightly off the bed, breathing heavily. "Please Jeeves," I whispered, sucking on his earlobe. His fleeting smile & tiny nod of consent was the green signal for the mulberries.

My hand scampered to the abandoned pot of jelly, and I took a generous smearing on my index finger. It scampered back again, albeit with some trepidation. I pressed my lips firmly against his temple, as I slowly slid in the tip of my finger. Jeeves's eyes flew open & his mouth parted in a soundless gasp.

"Shh," I whispered gently, kissing each lovely eyelid shut. I slowly continued my task, trying hard to ease the tension each time he contracted about my digit. Jeeves' breathing was fast and shallow, and soon enough it was left for the master to deduce that it was more out of anxiety than pain at all.

"This, my jellybean, is somehat akin to what the chappies get so dashed busy doing, at mouths of clogged tunnels-" Without warning, Jeeves emitted a sharp cry & automatically arched off the bed. That I was grinning wickedly at having delicately scraped Jeeves' most sensitive spot with a fingernail is beside the point. So is the fact that Jeeves' toned torso looks divine when arched in the throes of excitement. What's most mentionworthy is that I deftly caught the nipple that my sweetheart had unexpectedly thrust between my lips, & sucked gratefully.

Jeeves' cry was followed by a guttural moan, as I simultaneously sucked as well lovingly stroked him from inside. It was only when I withdrew my finger for a second onslaught that his torso descended, robbing my mouth of a pink nipple. "If there's one thing you _must_ know dearie," I panted, face buried in Jeeves' chest, "it's that Peter's accustomed to having his way. _All_ the time." And with that announcement, I slipped in yet another bold finger to meet my index, determined to have writhing once again.

The effect was instantaneous and much to my satisfaction. Jeeves' curled his fingers into the sheets, moaning loudly and sweating, and obligingly arched his other nipple into my waiting mouth. With a couple of slippery and enthusiastic digits already deep in my man's tunnel, Peter was on the verge of drooling with zest, as it were, and ready to take on the world.

Alongside, another hand was rather dutifully anointing Peter with the dashed jelly. I've heard it's called multi-tasking. I stuck to the usual mulberry routine, so by the time I was stretching Jeeves by a third finger, he was nearly beside himself with wanting. Each pink nipple was now swollen and sticky, and unable to bear it any longer, he finally detached my face from his chest & gently pulled me up.

"Please, sir"... The glitter of love and anticipation in those piercing dark eyes, coupled with the lingering image of a certain pair of pert buttocks at the back of my mind, was indication enough that the Fingers could step down gracefully. Within a few quick adjustments, there we both lay, me raring to go in Jeeves' backdoor, him waiting eagerly to receive me.

Taking Jeeves is officially the most rewarding and yet most haunting experience I've ever had so far. Only some bally stone gargoyle could've discarded the lingering intensity after having made love to him, and that too, with a lot of difficulty.

Rewarding, because the need to savour the man I was in love with led my movements to be of a glacial and somnolent pace, more than they'd ever been in my records. Rewarding, because three decades of unruptured virginity had caused him to be amazingly tight, lending _delicious_ friction and pressure to my aching manhood. Rewarding, because of how my repeated thrusts exposed my flesh alternately to the chilly morning nip and then back to the warmth of Jeeves' furnace, the heat arising purely from the joy of a young inexperienced lover...

Haunting, because I was well aware of how I'd crave his presence in my bed in the future, once I'd tasted the passion. Haunting, because of the image of beads of sweat on his curved neck, his cheeks flushed deeply, a full bottom lip chewed in excitement, his eyelids fluttering open every few seconds, his usually brilliantined hair sweeping over his forehead.

Haunting, because of the music of each shuddering gasp, each deep moan, each sharp hiss, each cry of delight. Haunting, because of the scent of musk and sweat, combined with the pristine aroma that's characteristic of my man. Haunting, because of his hot breath on my forehead, his fingers raking through my hair, his velvety thighs clamped firmly around my waist, his sculpted frame spasming against me as I ravished him.

I panted, driving myself in repeatedly in order to meet Jeeves' softest spot. Almost without warning he arched right off the bed, crying out as his thighs nearly gripped my hips & lifted me off as well. It took just a moment to catch my breath. "Peter strikes gold!" I gushed triumphantly, reaching in between us to grasp Jeeves' little volcano. Keeping in mind that the neighbours might've called the firemen (literally speaking), he bit his lip hard to stop himself moaning as I stroked him rapidly.

Considering our present states of enthusiasm, I could well predict that we weren't going to last any longer. I thrust in between his buttocks one last time, grinding myself against the aforementioned soft spot. Soon enough, accompanied by dramatic background music from both of us, Jeeves' miniature volcano splattered molten gold all over the damp bedsheets, followed a second later by the Wooster Gratitude flooding the tunnel with alarming force.

The next few moments were spent sprawled over eachother in absolute silence, broken only by the sound of Jeeves' heavy breathing & occasional moans. I eventually wriggled off Jeeves and hoisted myself up on my elbows to get another good look at him. Great Scott, _he_ was exhausted, and _I_ was the one gloating. I leaned over and planted a delicate kiss on one eyelid, which fluttered open moments later.

"You've made me fall in love with the art of love making all over again," I announced with a broad smile. Jeeves smiled up at me before hoisting himself up to rest on his stomach.

"I say, aren't Peter & I going to get a report on our...performance?"

"Indeed sir, it has been a pleasure I would not wish to recover from in a hurry, without experiencing again and again." It was a topper of a compliment coming from him, in fact the best I'd ever received. The best bit, however, was when he blushed immediately after the implication of his words sank in.

I leaned right over to nip his earlobe. "I can't claim to have done it too often, but have you any idea what making love to you does to me?" The very purpose of asking rummy questions is to watch my sweetheart lose the famous Jeevesian presence of mind, blush yet again as he fails to respond.

"Well, I'm at my articulate and poetic pinnacle while doing so. What I'll say next is an added bonus to my poetic-ness, and I'm not saying this because I'm in love, but because it's the cold, irrefutable truth. You're...spiffing...gorgeous." A smug quirk lit up Jeeves' face, as his eyes glittered. The handsome blighter was obviously much accustomed to receiving such compliments from various quarters. I wonder exactly _which_ quarters? Anyhow.

My eyes swept up & down the fantastic length of Jeeves' body, & considering he was reclining on his front, I lingered a little longer than usual on that pair of invitingly smackable-

"I'm famished. Aren't you?"

It took a while for Jeeves to catch the predatory glint in my eyes, but when he did, his own widened & he spoke up immediately. "Have you another plan in mind, sir?"

I giggled wickedly. "Well, now that you've so obviously nudged the idea in the old Wooster noggin, I think I do. I suggest we fortify ourselves with a jolly good breakfast, which I'm sure isn't a hassle for you. After that... suffice it to say that Peter's been snoozing a tad too long to go back to a state of dormancy, after having such a marvellous excuse to stay awake. Once an explorer, always an explorer. Right ho, cancel my appointments for the morning, will you?"

I sailed into the kitchen where Jeeves was apparently preparing a light dinner for the two of us; I still tingled at the memory of our torrid morning session, & couldn't bear to stay apart from him for even a half hour. Jeeves looked just as thoughtful as he had this morning, & didn't even notice me until I stepped up right behind him, slid my arms up his chest & kissed the nape of his neck.

"Ah, there you are sir. I was wondering if I could ask you something..."

"Go ahead", I mumbled against his neck.

"I would be surprised were you to deny that your esteemed companion, Peter Pan the explorer, has indeed not just taken upon himself many an expedition, but also..._inaugarated_ many tunnels..."

"Right ho! Dozens & dozens of tunnels out there owe their newly acquired elasticity to Peter," I chirped airily, "He's earned his stripes all right."

Jeeves smiled with warm amusement. "I appreciate your honesty, sir, & the _record_, for that matter." He gently pushed me away so as to turn back & return his focus to the culinary task. I leaned against the countertop, watching him for a while.

"Uh, Jeeves?"

"Sir?"

"Would it be wrong to infer that Peter alone has had the honour of inaugarating you? I mean it would be a little harsh on him to break his besotted heart..."

Jeeves continued to rattle the pan on the stove without even looking up at me, & I saw on his face that dashed puzzling look he so often gives me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked faintly.

"You needn't fret sir, I am entirely yours by right. However, in the past, even in the recent past, the _patrons_ of many such explorers have indeed expressed a powerful desire...to explore me, and have gone to disturbing lengths to try & succeed. To say that it was an ordeal trying to evade them, considering they were men of your social standing, would be the least." His voice was calm and steady but I thought I caught a hint of the underlying bitterness.

In the pause that followed, though I contemplated that it was perfectly natural for the hot blooded johnnies to fantasize about having a plum like Jeeves all to themselves, I swore to eliminate any so called patron who _dared_ to harras my man.

I reached out to turn off the gas on the stove, turned Jeeves around, leaned him back against the countertop, & kissed him deeply. As usual, he was initially a tad startled but soon obediently opened his mouth to me. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth & sucked happily, before moving lower.

"I say Jeeves," I said between burning kisses along that chiselled jawline, "Did you happen to get a good look at the contents of my bedroom drawer this morning? Apart from that lubricant, I mean."

"No sir, I'm afraid it exceeded my line of vision."

"Ah, s'pose there's no point in hiding it from you. In that drawer I've been collecting a pile of ties...you know, the sort that shouldn't be sprung on people with weak nervous systems?

Jeeves was obviously enjoying whatever I was doing to his neck, for he wasn't the least stern when he replied, "I see. Thank you for informing me, sir."

"You'll be thanking me for keeping them _safe_. I've already thought of at least a dozen other _unmentionably_ delicious experiments I could conduct on you, using sufficiently long and durable pieces of cloth. Though I must admit to having forgotten the technical term for the practice..."

Jeeves retorted, "I fail to follow what you mean, sir," with all the innocence of a lad who's been _homeschooled_.

"Never mind, you'll find out tonight then," I chuckled, "Let's just say that being in love does spawn some pretty good ideas."

Hardly had the words left my mouth, when I was struck with the third brightest idea in the span of a whole day. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jeeves & started lapping at his clavicle, causing him to gasp. "Darling, I've _another_ equally talented little chum who can't _wait_ to meet you," I said, grinning devilishly, "His name's...Theodore, & he's more popularly known as the Wooster tongue!"

There was another pregnant pause during which I could hear the machinery clanking in that brilliant head of his; his Adam's apple tickled my forehead as he swallowed. "I would be most honoured to make the acquaintance of your reputed companion, sir... _Teddy_, as you might be inclined to call him."

My grin widened from ear to ear as, without breaking eye contact, I slowly dropped to my knees in front of him, pinned his hips against the countertop, and licked my lips suggestively. Jeeves had been watching me breathlessly, but when the truth dawned on him, the look in his eyes nearly undid me.

"But sir, the meal I was preparing-"

"I'm hungry for _you_," I whispered, cupping his buttocks & pulling him closer.

Swiftly, almost brutally "de-trousering" my man, I eased apart Jeeves' lovely thighs to grant Teddy better access to the prize between them. I then eased off his shorts, gently manouevering the backs of his thighs to rest against my shoulders, and decided to cast one last glance upward before burying my face in the musky warmth.

Jeeves' head was tilted back, his breathing rapid and his hands unconsciously gripping the countertop. Eyes closed & fluttering, lips parted, cheeks flushed, & a dark lock of hair matted against his damp forehead - Jeeves in the throes of anticipation is a sight for sore eyes.

And as you brainy coves have deciphered by now, by the time Teddy had completed a full-fledged interview with Jeeves, the latter was utterly exhausted, and the former felt an intoxicating sense of accomplishment. And as you've probably guessed, the rather provocative proceedings had reawakened the fiery explorer in Peter. But tonight, Jeeves was only too obliged not to to let his exhaustion hinder the adventurous & dominant spirit that was so characteristic of my 'little' chum.

And so draw, The Experimental and Diverting Chronicles of Peter Pan the Indomitable Explorer and Theodore the Party Animal, to an end.

smacking goodnight kiss


End file.
